Warclient/NEWS-0.8.10a
Warserver 0.8.10a devel and Warclient 0.8.7a devel have been merged into one source to simplify maintenance. Released date: 24 September 2006. Client: WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 0.8.6d * Asynchronous DNS and asynchronous metaserver list requesting. * Pressing "b" while cities are selected will buy the production in the selected cities. * The time is printed before each message. * Adds a button in the city dialog production tab "clear worklist" (beside the "add global worklist" button) that when clicked erases all but the first entry in the city's worklist. This button is also present on F1 screen. * Menu entry in government menu that clears worklists in all selected cities (shortcut ctrl+w). * Shows the game turn beside the year on the main info label, and a shows the metaserver pane before the lan pane during server connect. * F9 through F12 now select delayed goto mode. * Shows players on server in network page * Colored chat, matching can be configured in game->chat options. * New button in F1 screen which arranges workers. * Science progress bar fix. * City dialog unit present frame fix, unit HP bar wouldn't be visible if there were too many units. * Chat links for map position and city position via alt+middle click. * City autonaming, names of selected cities can be changed by pressing ctrl+n several times. The city name mask can be set in local options. * r sets rally points for selected cities, shift + r clears rally points for selected cities. * New view menu option: draw city production buy cost, the cost to buy the current production is drawn beside the "turns to build" on the production line below the city name (default off). Server: WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 0.8.9d * No more ready bug. * Authorization database configuration without recompiling server. * /list teams sub command that lists the teams, number of players in each team, and the names of the players in each team (players not in a team are listed as "Unassigned"). * teamplacement brute force algorithm fixed, this algorithm is used if the number of players is less than 13. * Added custom maps support. Starting positions are fixed, but nation placement is random unlike in saved games. Any nations can be used. * /showmaplist shows custom maps, /loadmap loads a map, /unloadmap unloads current custom map. * Reverse hostname lookups are done asynchronously for newly connecting players by new async DNS code. * Non-blocking sockets functional for future use with glib 2.12.3. * Improved access control - action patterns may now contain wildcards similarly to the unix glob function (e.g. 67.54.* or *.com). Actions may test against username, hostname or address. /addaction command to add a general action. /delaction command to remove an action. /ban and /unban still work as expected, but also benefit from the new changes. /list actions now requires at least admin access. Old action list files can be used without modification. * Server exits cleanly on receiving SIGQUIT. * Command line switch -n or --no-dns-lookup prevents hostname lookup on new connections. * Hack level command /dnslookup off turns hostname lookup on or off. * All chat messages (public, private, allies) are echoed in the server console. * Hack level command /authdb that controls all server authentication parameters (read help for full list). * Authentication can now be turned on/off or parameters changed (e.g. db host, username, or password) without having to recompile. * New server settings: - traderevenuestyle (renamed from caravanrevenuestyle), caravanbonusstyle (split from caravanrevenuestyle), trademindist (min distance for trade routes is greater than this number), futuretechsscore (whether future techs give score), trade revenue percentage (how much you get from a trade route). * New type of trade routes - civ2 trade routes. * Improved logging system, prints level, file, line number and function name. Category:NEWS